marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hugh Jackman
Hugh Michael Jackman wurde am 12. Oktober 1968 geboren und ist ein australischer Schauspieler. Er feierte 2000 im Film X-Men seinen großen Durchbruch. Seine Paraderolle als Wolverine spielt er nun schon seit fünfzehn Jahren. Er wurde für einen Oscar nominiert. Leben Jackman ist das jüngste von fünf Geschwistern. Aus der zweiten Ehe seiner Mutter kam später eine acht Jahre jüngere Halbschwester hinzu. Seine Eltern, gebürtige Briten, trennten sich, als er noch ein Kind war. Mutter Grace verließ die Familie 1976, als Jackman acht Jahre alt war, und ging zurück nach England. Er wuchs bei seinem Vater Chris auf, einem Buchhalter mit Cambridge-Abschluss. Hugh Jackman ist seit 1996 mit der Schauspielerin Deborra-Lee Furness verheiratet. Das Paar lebt in New York und hat zwei Adoptivkinder, ein Mädchen (* 2005) und einen Jungen (* 2000). Im November 2013 gab Jackman bekannt, dass er an Hautkrebs erkrankt sei. Ihm wurde operativ ein Basalzellkarzinom entfernt. Werk Bereits in der Schule glänzte Jackman in den Sportarten Rugby, Cricket und Schwimmen, ferner auch in Schulaufführungen. 1988 begann er an der University of Technology in Sydney Kommunikationswissenschaft mit journalistischem Schwerpunkt zu studieren (ursprünglich mit dem Ziel, Reporter zu werden); 1991 schloss er mit dem Bachelor of Arts (Kommunikation) ab. Während des Studiums belegte er einen Schauspielkurs und beschloss dann, Schauspieler zu werden. Ein Rollenangebot für die australische Fernsehserie Nachbarn schlug Jackman aus und begann stattdessen an der Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts (WAAPA) eine Schauspielausbildung, die er 1994 beendete. Unmittelbar danach bekam er das Angebot, in der zehnteiligen Fernsehserie Correlli mitzuwirken. Er mimte die Rolle eines Häftlings, der sich in die Gefängnispsychologin Louisa Correlli (gespielt von Deborra-Lee Furness) verliebt. Während der Dreharbeiten wurden Jackman und Furness ein Paar. Sie heirateten im Februar 1996 und adoptierten einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Nach Corelli folgten einige Auftritte im Fernsehen. So war Jackman neben Melissa Hoyer Gastgeber der Sendung In Fashion (bei Foxtel), Conférencier bei der „Fox Studio Australia“-Eröffnungsshow in Sydney und präsentierte in „Hugh Jackman’s West End“ ein Foxtel-Special über Londons Theaterszene. 1995 arbeitete Hugh Jackman als Musicaldarsteller in der australischen Aufführung von Die Schöne und das Biest. Er erhielt den MO (Australischer Tony-Award) als „Bester Schauspieler“ und auch den Variety Club Award als „Bester männlicher Darsteller in einem Musical“. Es folgte das Musical „Sunset Boulevard“. Internationale Wahrnehmung fand Jackman seit seiner Darstellung des Curly im Musical Oklahoma!, das 1998/99 am Londoner Nationaltheater aufgeführt und 2000 verfilmt wurde. Außerdem spielte er in weiteren Theaterstücken wie Romeo und Julia (Romeo), Translation (Hugh), Tonight We Improvise (Abette) und Barbarians (Maxim Gorki). 1998 hatte Jackman sein Leinwanddebüt in dem australischen Spielfilm Trucker mit Herz in der Rolle des Truckers Jack Willis, der seine unglückliche Liebe in einer Romanze niederschreibt und diese unter dem Namen seiner Angebeteten veröffentlicht. Im selben Jahr drehte er auch Halifax – Afraid of the Dark für das Fernsehen. Ein Jahr später folgte Erskineville Kings. Jackman spielt hier die Rolle des Wace. Höhepunkt seiner damaligen Karriere war sein Auftritt vor 90.000 Zuschauern, als er 1997 vor dem Eröffnungsspiel des Bledisloe Cup (Rugby Union) in Melbourne die australische Nationalhymne sang. 1999 wurde er sowohl zum „Most Fashionable Man in Australia“ als auch zum „Australian Star of the Year“ ernannt. Für den Film X-Men, der den Grundstein für seine internationale Filmkarriere legt, wurde Jackman in letzter Minute engagiert, da der ursprünglich vorgesehene Dougray Scott für die Verfilmung von Mission: Impossible II zwei Monate länger als geplant benötigt wurde. Nach den beiden Fortsetzungen aus den Jahren 2003 (X-Men 2) und 2006 (X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand) übernahm Jackman auch im Ablegerfilm X-Men Origins: Wolverine die Rolle des Wolverine. Der Film, bei dem Jackman auch als Produzent mitwirkte, wurde in Deutschland am 29. April 2009 veröffentlicht. In den Jahren 2003 und 2004 spielte er in dem Broadway-Musical The Boy from Oz die Hauptrolle des Peter Allen und gewann dafür 2004 den Tony Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller. 2006 tourte er mit einer Arena-Version des Musicals durch Australien. Hugh Jackman ist immer wieder auch als Entertainer zu erleben. So moderierte er beispielsweise 2003, 2004 und 2005 die Verleihung der Tony Awards und ist immer wieder Gast in diversen Fernsehsendungen. 2009 moderierte er die Oscarverleihung. Gelegentlich posierte er auch für Modezeitschriften (beispielsweise Men’s Vogue November/Dezember 2006). Jackman war im Jahr 2006/07 in der Komödie Scoop – Der Knüller zu sehen, lieh in Happy Feet und Flushed Away Trickfilmfiguren seine Stimme, gab der Hauptfigur des philosophisch und filmisch anspruchsvollen Streifens The Fountain Leben und war im Frühjahr 2007 als von Rach- und Ruhmsucht getriebener Zauberer in Prestige – Meister der Magie im Kino zu sehen. 2007 war Jackman Mitproduzent von Viva Laughlin, einer Musical-Krimi-Fernsehserie. Er spielte in der ersten Folge selbst mit. Die Serie wurde aber nach Ausstrahlung der ersten beiden Episoden wegen niedriger Einschaltquoten und vernichtender Kritiken bereits wieder abgesetzt. Im Frühjahr 2007 – unmittelbar im Anschluss an die Arena-Tour von The Boy from Oz – drehte Jackman einen Thriller mit dem Arbeitstitel The Tourist. Es ist die zweite Produktion von Seed Productions. Nach rechtlichen Querelen wegen des Namens startete der Film mit mäßigem Erfolg in Amerika im Mai 2008 als Deception – Tödliche Versuchung. In Deutschland kam der Film nicht in die Kinos, er ist nur als DVD erhältlich. Hugh Jackman spielt darin einen intriganten Mörder. Im selben Jahr erschien auch Australia von Regisseur Baz Luhrmann, worin Jackman die männliche Hauptrolle neben Nicole Kidman verkörpert. Während der Premieren-Tour zu Australia, die im Dezember 2008 durch die halbe Welt führte, wurde Jackman vom People Magazine zum „Sexiest Man Alive“ gekürt und ihm wurde die Gastgeberrolle für die Oscar-Verleihung angetragen. Vom 3. bis 15. Mai 2011 trat er im Curran Theater, San Francisco, mit einer Gesangsshow auf. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von einem 18-köpfigen Orchester. Im Mittelpunkt standen Musical-Nummern, u. a. aus Carousel und The Boy from Oz. Im Juli ist er mit dieser Show in Toronto aufgetreten. Im deutschen Fernsehen ist er seit Mitte 2011 auch in einer Werbung für Lipton-Eistee zu sehen. Am 19. September 2011 trat er bei WWE Raw Super Show als Guest Star auf und war Manager von Zack Ryder. Anfang September 2011 wurde bekannt, dass Hugh Jackman neben Russell Crowe als Inspektor Javert die Hauptrolle des Jean Valjean in der Neuverfilmung des Musicals Les Misérables unter der Regie von Tom Hooper spielt. Deutscher Kinostart des Films war der 21. Februar 2013. 2013 stand er für Warner Bros. kanadischen Krimi-Drama-Thrillerfilm Prisoners vom Quebecer Regisseur Denis Villeneuve vor der Kamera. Filmografie *1995: Correlli (Fernsehserie, zehn Episoden) *1995: Blue Heelers (Fernsehserie, Gastauftritt) *1996: Snowy River-The McGregor Saga (Fernsehserie, sechs Episoden) *1997: Halifax (Fernsehserie, Gastauftritt in der Folge: Afraid of the Dark/ Profile of a Serial Killer) *1999: Trucker mit Herz (Paperback Hero) *1999: Erskineville Kings *1999: Oklahoma! *2000: X-Men *2001: Passwort: Swordfish (Swordfish) *2001: Kate & Leopold *2001: Männerzirkus (Someone Like You) *2003: X-Men 2 (X2: X-Men United) *2004: Van Helsing *2004: Standing Room Only (Kurzfilm, als Teil von Stories of Lost Souls veröffentlicht) *2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) *2006: Scoop – Der Knüller (Scoop) *2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie (The Prestige) *2006: The Fountain *2006: Happy Feet (Stimme) *2006: Flutsch und weg (Flushed Away, Stimme) *2008: Deception – Tödliche Versuchung *2008: Australia *2009: X-Men Origins: Wolverine *2011: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (X-Men: First Class, Cameo-Auftritt) *2011: Real Steel *2011: Der Seidenfächer (Snow Flower and the Secret Fan) *2012: Die Hüter des Lichts (Rise of the Guardians, Stimme) *2012: Les Misérables *2013: Movie 43 *2013: Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers (The Wolverine) *2013: Prisoners *2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit (X-Men: Days of the Future Past) *2014: Nachts im Museum: Das Geheimnisvolle Grabmal (Night at the Museum: The Secret of the Tomb, Cameo-Auftritt) *2015: Chappie *2015: Pan *2016: Eddie the Eagle *2016: X-Men: Apocalypse *2017: Logan – The Wolverine (Logan) *2017: Greatest Showman (The Greatest Showman) *2018: The Front Runner en:James Howlett (Earth-10005) pl:Hugh Jackman Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich